Trials of Love
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy had a room finished in the basement of the house and what starts as a roleplay turns very dark revealing a hidden past. Sequel to A Wet Dream Come True not required SLASH M/M NC-17 Please read warnings at start!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Trials of Love 1/?  
**Author:** **dreamscarred** and candy_belle  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** sex dark, bdsm, blood play, toy play, violence,D/s, mild dub-con, and implied non-con  
**Pairing:**Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes x Evan Bourne, implied Centon, implied Hunter x Randy  
**Summary:** Randy had a room finished in the basement of the house and what starts as a roleplay turns very dark revealing a hidden past. Sequel to A Wet Dream Come True, but that does not need to be read prior to this. Also hints at things from break you down.  
**Beta:**none all mistakes are your own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but we wish we did.

**Archived at :** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

Randy stood in the centre of the finished room and smiled. It was perfect. It was everything he'd hoped for and more. Letting his hand trail over the sturdy frame he stared around the new playroom and sighed. He couldn't wait to try it out, to use all the new toys and playthings he'd furnished it with. His eyes lingered on the large St Andrew's cross that dominated the far end – leather straps padded with fur dangling enticingly from the dark wood. He longed to fix those around one of his boys, just imagining one of them stretched to breaking point helpless bound and at his total mercy. He growled softly in his throat then huffed. His boys were out shopping and suddenly Randy wanted them back home. Now. Pulling out his mobile he typed a quick message then hit send. Within minutes his phone beeped.

Pulling the phone out he looked at the screen and smiled. The boys were heading back. Smirking to himself Randy pocketed his phone and slowly made his way up thought the half renovated house and into the full fitted kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he padded through to the lounge and flung himself down content to wait for his boys to return and his fun to begin. About 15 minutes later he heard the front door open and suddenly the silent house was filled with noise.

"Boys!" called Randy, shaking his head as the cacophony of noise got close.

Within moments his boys appeared in the doorway grinning at him, both of them carrying bags. He smiled then ordered, "Drop the bags. I've got something to show you."

Cody and Evan exchanged looks and with matching frowns they set their bags down. Randy pushed away from the chair and, pausing as he reached the two younger men, he leant down. Claiming a kiss from Evan he turned to Cody, his hand reaching over to caress Evan's neck as he ravished Cody's mouth. Breaking the strange embrace he rumbled, "Come on. Follow me."

Exchanging confused looks the boys trailed after Randy as he led the way down stairs through the half created basement and to the closed door. He paused then glancing over his shoulder he growled, "You ready?"

Cody and Evan exchanged glances then looking back at Randy they nodded and replied in unison, "Yep."

Randy licked his lips and pushed the door open leading both of them into the pitch black. Evan and Cody held hands now sure where they should be stepping in the room all that they could feel was luscious soft carpet beneath their feet.

"Ready to see the finish room," Randy's voice was soft and smooth like velvet.

"Yes," the twin voices rang out a bit nervous hoping this was the planned gym that was to be built. Randy turned on a tall cast iron lamp bathing the room in a soft rich light. Cody and Evan's eyes went wide once they could see this was not the gym but Randy's private playroom. Cody felt Evan tremble has the looked at the toys lining the walls, the bed nestled in an alcove, and then their eyes stopped on the cross knowing they would be taking turns on it.

"Ran," Cody clamped his hand over Evan's mouth know that Randy would not want to hear his name. Randy now sat in an oversize black leather arm chair, one of his legs dangling over an arm. Cody pulled Evan down with him so that they were both kneeling before Randy.

Cody dropped his hand from Evan's mouth the smaller man still very nervous about the room they had play like this before but only in the bed room with simpler toys nothing like the items in this room. Evan swallowed hoping he would remember all the rules.

"Master," Evan spoke his voice cracking.

"Viper," Cody finished Randy's play name and stroked Evan's arm. "We are here to serve you."

Randy smirked loving the look on Evan's face. It was like an aphrodisiac. With a soft sigh he growled, "Puppy. Stand up."

Evan gulped and then slowly got to his feet. He glanced at Cody who just gave him a quick smile then glanced back at Randy staring at his lover totally unsure what was happening.

Randy slithered to his feet and closed the gap between them. Reaching up he caressed Evan's jaw line then without warning he simply slapped Evan. Actually stumbling with impact Evan gasped then whimpered as Randy caught him by the back of the neck. Dragging him closer the Viper snarling, "You do not look at me unless I give you permission. Understand?"

"Yes…" replied Evan biting his lower lip, "Yes I...I'm sorry."

"Shhh," soothed Randy stroking the now red cheek with his finger, "Shh." He smiled then releasing Evan he stepped back and sank elegantly back into his chair, his leg draped over the arm again as he ordered, "Puppy – strip for me."

Evan gave him a little nod then started to fumble with his buttons only for Randy to barked, "Slowly. Give me an enticing strip tease..." he paused then glancing down at Cody he saw the look in his other lover's eyes and added, "Strip so enticingly you make Baby drool with lust."

Randy flopped back down in the large leather chair lick his lips trying to contain his excitement. It had been so long since they had all played like this and they'd never had a room to do it in like this one. Everything was perfect for a long evening on pain, torment, denial and most importantly pleasure. "Baby," Randy purred calling Cody by his play name for this wicked game. "Kneel between my legs and watch Puppy dance," Randy ordered.

"Yes Master," Cody kept his head bowed not permitting himself to looking into the storm grey eyes that he adored knowing it was against the rules. Slowly Cody crawled seductively on all fours knowing it would please Randy to see he him be submissive. Cody reached the leather chair and carefully turned to face Evan making sure not to touch Randy's legs as he did not have permission to touch his master. He raised his head meeting Evan's worried brown eyes. Cody gave him a soft smile and mouthed the words don't worry to him.

Evan took a deep breath he could feel Randy's eyes raking up and down his body but kept his eyes on Cody not wanting another slap. Slowly Evan ran his hands up and down his dress shirt before popping the collar button beginning the striptease.

Evan slowly relaxed into the strip-tease. He'd done this before danced and stripped for Randy and Cody. Admittedly he'd never done it with a St Andrew's cross as the backdrop and every now and then his eyes would flicker around the room noticing some new terrifying toy. As the shirt slowly slid down his back he risked looking up and found two sets of eyes trained on him. Cody's were soft and loving but Randy's ...Randy's terrified him because they were like they were in the ring – cold hard and totally and utterly frightening. Stumbling slightly his hands froze on the belt of his trousers.

"Evan…" whispered Cody noticed the look on Evan's face. Risking a slap Cody looked up at Randy and touched his master's leg a silent plea for him to be allowed to go and soothe the smaller man.

Randy barely glanced down at Cody instead he pushed up and out of the chair. Closing the space between him and Evan he backed the younger man up until he smashed into the wall. Reaching up Randy grabbed hold of Evan's jeans and simply ripped them down revealing everything. Evan yelped then gave a startled scream as Randy smacked his cock making him whimper.

Randy leant in and whispered in Evan ear, "Bad puppy! Look like I need to give you so obedience training – doesn't it, bitch!"

Cody was frozen in his spot on the floor he wanted to jump up and stop Randy but had to remind himself this was all a game that Randy wouldn't hurt Evan. Well he would inflict sexual pain on to both of them but he would do anything that they wouldn't want.

Randy watched Evan tremble the smaller man's fear turning him on so much more. Randy kept his icy cold eyes on Evan growling low in his throat making Evan shake more. Evan's hands where sprawled across the wall scrapping his nails along the dark paint.

Even though he was nervous he knew Randy was playing and the obedience school was nothing more than part of this game. A game he was enjoying has his cock pulsed while it filled with blood growing harder. "Master," Evan whimpered as Randy nuzzled against his cheek.

"Silence," Randy growled pulling Evan from the wall throwing him to the floor in front of Cody. Cody moved to Evan to check on him while Randy moved over to both of him. Cody had just put his hand on Evan's shoulder when Randy shoved him away. "Baby, don't tell me I have train you to. Boys I think we need to go over the rules seeing has you sluts have forgotten them."

Evan looked up at Randy uncertainty visible on his face. Cody – still lying where Randy had shoved – wanted nothing more to reach over and comfort his frightened lover but he knew Randy wasn't in the mood to allow any disobedience so he could only watch as Randy sank down. Crouching beside Evan a large hand stroked Evan's hair before closing around the back of Evan's neck, pulling the smaller man up at a difficult angle. Regaining his footing Randy dragged the protesting Evan with him towards the centre of the play room. Shoving Evan down, Randy growled, "On your knees. Hands behind your head and keep quiet!" He landed another blow across Evan's face making him whimper but Evan bit his lip trying to obey.

Randy paused a moment watching as Evan got into the required position. Nodding slightly Randy turned and stalked towards Cody. Without even speaking he just reached down and held him to his feet. Dragging Cody with him he crossed the room to the large dominating St Andrews cross. Standing Cody in front of the play thing Randy simply ripped Cody's shirt off him flinging the ruined shirt away. Grabbing Cody's wrists he secured them to the cross, snarling, "Since you can't keep your hands to yourself I'll have to make sure you can't touch what is mine…" He slapped Cody hard across the face adding with a growl, "Won't I, Bitch!"

Cody looked down and said nothing to Randy knowing he had done wrong. Randy growled and stripped Cody of his pants and boxers dropping to his knees Randy strapped Cody's ankles to the cross leaving him fully spread and exposed.

Randy rose to his feet and pulled off his shirt balling it up and throwing it at Evan's face. Evan kept his hands behind his head bending he picked up the Viper's shirt with his mouth awaiting his instructions. Randy stormy eyes gleamed with evil, his perfectly tan body shone in the dim light of the room and his jeans were slung dangerously low on his hips.

"Puppy put it over there and bring me the black velvet box," Randy snarled turning his attention back to Cody. With Randy's back turned Evan lifted his eyes to stare for a moment at his master's well muscled back as he gripped his hand around Cody's throat.

Cody kept his eyes down but was become harder by the moment he loved nothing more than have Randy's hand around his throat. Randy felt Cody's cock poking him in the leg getting pre cum on his expensive jeans. Randy gave a hard slap to Cody's cock, "How dare you mark my clothing. Puppy where is my box!"

Cody gave a stifled yelp as Randy's hand connected with his hard cock again. He whimpered trying to breathe but Randy's grip just tightened around his neck.

"Puppy!" yelled Randy about to lose control when he felt a hand touch the side of his foot. Looking down he saw Evan kneeling there, his head bowed with the black velvet box clasped in his hands. Letting go of Cody's neck Randy ignored him as he tried to get draw air into his lungs. Instead he snatched the box up and using a foot he pushed Evan away snarling, "Resume your position!"

Evan hurried to obey and within second he was kneeling in the centre of the room hands firmly behind his head watching as Randy opened the small box. Even in the dim lighting Evan saw the item Randy pulled out of his toy box – the leather cock cage. But not just any cock cage, Randy had had them made to measure for each of his boys. He opened the leather straps and giving Cody's cock a quick tug he swiftly attached the cage trapping Cody's erection within the soft tortuous leather device. Evan whimpered hoping he wouldn't be made to wear his – he hated it and Randy knew it. He watched as Cody's eyes grew wider and he heard the soft "Shit..." that escaped Cody's lips as Randy fastened the last buckle.

Randy glanced up smirking cruelly as he leant forward and gripped Cody's chin with his free hand. Using his other hand to slap Cody's impressed cock he growled menacingly, "Something wrong...Bitch?"

"No, no master," Cody kept his eyes down staring at the leather cage his cock was imprisoned in.

"Good," Randy spun around and made two long strides to stand before the kneeling Evan. "Did my Puppy think he would get away without wear his leash and collar?" Randy rumbled. Evan just sniffed and shook his head no.

Evan hated his cock ring he would much rather wear the one Cody had on as he thought it looked less painful but most importantly less humiliating. Randy moved past him and Evan turned to watch Randy's feet. Randy opened another box on the black marble stand that was along the wall removing Evan's custom leashing.

"Stand up Puppy," Randy order returning with the contraption. Evan stood up but continued looking down. "Stroke yourself fully hard now," Randy ordered. Evan did the request stroking his cock till it was full of blood and rock hard squeezing the head getting pre cum on his hand. "Did I say you could play with my cum," Randy leaned down and snapped those words into Evan's ear. "Clean your hand whore!"

Evan brought his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off slowly as he felt the ring go down over his shaft. Attached to it was a chain that divided into three strands two of which Randy lifted to Evan's chest. On the ends of those strands we nipple clamps that Randy affixed to Evan's pert nipples.

Once done Randy grabbed the third chain that looked like dog leash. "Back on your knees bitch," he gave it a quick jerk which sent Evan tumbling forward.

Evan landed heavily on his knees giving a little scream as the chains pulled his nipples painfully. Gasping for breath he struggled back to his feet whimpering slightly as the leash pulled his poor trapped cock.

"Evan…."

He looked up and saw Randy staring at him. Not the Master Viper but Randy the man he loved. Closing the gap between them Randy caressed Evan's hip and murmured softly, "Confirm your safety word."

Evan looked into the ice grey eyes and whispered, "Star press."

Randy smiled and let his hand linger on Evan's hip. Evan gave a soft smile then a little scream as Randy suddenly slapped his impressive cock the older man bellowing, "On your knees, Puppy! Mutts do not get to stand!"

Evan sank to his knees but not before stealing a look at Cody – Cody who was smiling with relief that Randy had bothered to reconfirm Evan's safe word.

Turning on his heel Randy strode back towards the St Andrews cross dragging Evan behind him. Stopping just short of Cody Randy tilted his head and growled, "What are you smiling for, Bitch?"

"Nothing Master," replied Cody quickly lowering his eyes.

"Liar," rumbled Randy.

He attached Evan's lead to the cross then stepped back and looked at the sight before him – Cody spread eagle on the cross with Evan kneeling at the side - and smiled. Glancing to his left he let his eyes run over the variety of whips, paddles and lashes adoring the far wall. He glanced back at Cody then gave a mocking smirk and rumbled, "Perfect."

Without hesitation he strode to the wall and lifted the thick rubber paddle off it rack. Testing its weight against his hand he turned and called, "I think it's time to give your body a little color - don't you Bitch?"

He didn't bother to contain his mocking laughter as the boys stared at him in horrified desire.

Randy twirled the leather paddle in his hand the bright red letters of bitch emblazoned into it. He circled around Cody trying to select the first bit of flesh to victimize while laughing darkly. Randy's menacing laugh sent shivers up and down both Evan and Cody's spines know that their Master was dreaming of dark fantasies.

Randy stopped in front of Cody and swung without warning the paddle cracking against Cody's abs. Cody bit his lip letting only a grunt escape not allowing his master to have the scream he wanted. As he pulled back Evan could see the word Bitch welted into the well defined six pack.

"See Puppy, see what Cody is," Randy ran his hand over the mark licking his lips. "I should get a custom one that says Slut Puppy, just for you," Randy toed off his socks quickly. Using his foot he pulled on the chains that were connected to the nipple clamps making Evan yelp out.

Randy slid the paddle under Cody's balls bouncing lightly on the leather toy. "Where do I mark you next," Randy slid the paddle away and began circling around again. "Baby, tell Master that you want me to smack you or I'll hurt Puppy."

Evan bit his lip really hoping Cody obeyed the soft order. Cody in turn glanced down at Evan then looking up he tried to think how he should answer. When Randy growled, "I'm waiting bitch!"

Cody quickly murmured, "It's not for me choose where my master takes his pleasure."

"Wrong!" bellowed Randy.

He swung the paddle smashing it into Cody's right thigh. Cody groaned again, louder this time his face scrunching up as the brand bit into his skin.

Evan was so intent on watching Cody and feeling for him he didn't see Randy moving until it was too late. Grabbing the leash from the cross Randy yanked hard jerking Evan's balls and cock upward making him stumble and scream all in one go. Scrabbling to get to his feet and relieve the ache in his groin Evan stumbled and landed against Randy his hands slipping on the silky texture of the jeans. Randy smirked at him then pushing him off onto his own feet he reached out and yanked on the two chains linked to the nipple clips. Evan whimpered as clamps bit into his sensitive nipples.

"Look what you made me do," growled Randy softly glowering at Cody, "You made me hurt Puppy, you selfish Bitch. Now let's try this again. Tell me where I should mark you, Bitch?"

"My back, Master so all those walking behind me will know what I am," Cody looked at Evan seeing the brown eyes smiling in thanks.

"I will warn you once. Do not look at one another," Randy growled shoving Evan on his ass with his foot to break their gaze. Randy nailed Cody solidly across the chest with the paddle another mark of bitch decorating the tan pectoral muscles. "Did you really think I would listen to your request," Randy began laughing again. Circling behind Cody he landed another blow square on the firm peach like ass cheeks.

Randy hit Cody's ass thrice more with the paddle before kneeling by Evan. Evan kept looking at the lush wine colored carpet until the paddle was brought under his chin tilting his face up to Randy's. Randy's eyes were an evil dark grey flicking with flames of blue made by the lighting of the room.

"Jealous Puppy?" Randy stroked the paddle down his chest tapping each clamp with it. "Don't you wish you were in the cross instead of Baby? Wishing I'd paddle you give you all the attention and presents I shower Baby with? Hmm," Randy tongue snaked over his lips.

"I only want what pleases you Master Viper," he whispered.

"Good, I'm about to be very please," Randy whipped around and struck Cody's thigh with the paddle before dropping it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing Evan's leash he tugged the smaller man after him not caring about the yelps and whines behind him as he crossed to the far side of the room. He stood staring at the rack in front of him. A rack full of thin nasty looking canes. Each one just slightly different but all designed for the same purpose to cane the chosen recipient. Evan looked up and gasped. Randy knew he hated being caned. He could take a paddle and even Randy's own hand but the cane hurt – really hurt. He bit his lower lip whimpered sniffing loudly as Randy finally made his decision.

Lifting his chosen cane off the rack Randy glanced behind him and smirk. Evan already looked worried licking his lips he growled,"Bend over, Slut Puppy and grab your ankles."

Evan blinked at him in horror. He couldn't believe Randy was really going to cane him in the middle of the room with no support nothing for him to lean into to ease the blow.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Randy's hand moving or hear the swish of the cane. It was only the sharp stinging pain on the side of his thigh that made him obey the snarled order. He spun round gasping as the chains on his nipples were pulled taught the pain flooding his chest. Trying to breathe through the pain, Evan slowly bent over and grabbed his ankles, the position offering up his pert backside to Randy. Closing his eyes he waited for the first blow to hit him.

Evan was positioned so he was facing Cody. Cody would glance up ever so often to see what Randy was planning and to enjoy the view even if being caught by Randy would bring him a serve punishment. Randy stood behind Evan towering over him his hand shift his erection that was becoming painfully trapped in his jeans.

Randy ran the tip of the cane down Evan's spine, between his cheeks teasing the ring of puckered flesh with it. "Now Puppy if you fall you're going to get old blue," Evan's eyes went wide with horror not that toy. Evan whimpered and braced himself praying not to be knocked over has Randy crashed the cane on his backside.

Evan made a hop forward but didn't fall Randy allowing him time to get ready for the next strike to his ass. When it came it feel like his entire ass was being shattered as he cried out stumbling towards Cody again but not falling over. This time Randy just beat him again with no recovery time land another blow to the reddening ass.

"Good Puppy but I don't play fair," Randy slammed the cane down on Evan's back making the small man going face first into he for his body sprawled out on the red carpet.

Evan lay stunned for a moment his body shaking with the shock of the canning but then as he realized what had happened he scrambled to his knees looking at Randy nervously. But it was too late. Randy already had the dreaded toy in his hands. Without thinking Evan tried to scuttle backwards but Randy just yanked his leash ripping a scream out of Evan and forcing him to come closer. Getting carpet burns on his knees Evan ended up kneeling at Randy's feet his face level with the vipers groin. Smirking Randy traced Evans' jaw line with the thick blue dildo loving the shake of fear running through the smaller frame.

He glanced up and saw Cody watching them, the younger man worrying his bottom lip. With a sudden change of heart Randy kicked Evan aside and strode over to the cross. Grabbing Cody's' chin he forced his head up and smirking cruelly he growled, "I think we need to get old blue ready for the puppy, don't you bitch?"

Then before Cody could answer Randy simply forced his mouth wide open and rammed the thick dildo in, loving the way Cody choked and sputtered around the tick hard rubber.

"Suck it!" ordered Randy gruffly, "Get it really wet after all…" he turned and locking eyes with Evan he added menacingly "This is going to be the only lubrication it gets…." he turned back and looked at Cody loving the look of pure fear on his face as he finished, "…so you better suck it like the good little cock sucker you are or else I'm going to be ripping Puppy apart with it and it will all be your fault."

Cody tried to gather as much saliva into his mouth as he could want the toy properly wet for Evan knowing Randy meant every word of what he had said. Cody faked enjoyment in the toy stretching his mouth obscenely wide wanting Randy to be infatuated with the show of him blowing the dildo to give adequate time to get it really wet.

Cody was fine with the toy being in his mouth as surprisingly Randy had yet to move it in and out with an amount of choking force he was giving a moment of kindness and Cody knew that when the dildo left his mouth he'd best thank Randy.

The toy popped out of Cody's mouth has spittle made his way down his chin. "You are so kind to me Master," Cody quickly stated lovingly know that when that dildo returned to his mouth, if it returned it could be much more brutal.

"You like slicking up big blue baby," Randy looked over at Evan. "Puppy clean Baby's chin now," Randy barked as Evan scrabbled over on all fours trying not to trip over his leash. "You may stand."

Evan rose up facing Cody smiling to show he was happy that Cody took the time and effort to keep Randy entertained so the toy would be well lubed for him. Bend forward Evan swiped his tongue along Cody chin cleaning away all the drool.

Randy looked on deciding on how to abuse his boys with old big blue.

As Evan lapped at Cody's chin, Randy landed a hard smack on Evan's backside smashing the smaller man into the side of the cross. Yanking on Evan's leash Randy ordered, "Puppy - lean against Baby, reach up and hold his wrists then rest your head on his shoulder."

Evan obeyed quickly frowning intently. He couldn't understand why Randy was letting him have contact with Cody normally Randy kept the boys well apart knowing they took strength from each other. Enjoying the moment he rubbed his face against Cody's chest and let out a soft sigh. Suddenly he felt the forgotten crop smacking into him against this time cutting into his skin just below his backside. Biting back the yelps of pain Evan screwed his eyes shut waiting for more – but it didn't come. Instead he felt a large hand caressing his throbbing backside, and then he felt the heavy weight of Randy spooning against him. Almost instantly he pressed back loving the fleeting tenderness of the embrace.

Feeling Evan relax under him Randy didn't bother to hide his smirk. Nuzzling his face in Evan's hair Randy whispered, "You make a single noise. You make one sound and I will break Cody apart."

Evan's eyes darted up to Cody, his eyes wide with fear. He couldn't' keep quiet. He knew that. They all knew that. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Randy pull back. He stared at Cody hoping for some support but Cody knew he was being watched and so had bowed his head offering Randy the perfect show of submission. Evan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as he breathed in he felt the all too familiar blunt object nudging his entrance. There was a low rumbling chuckle then suddenly he was choking on his scream as Randy pushed big blue deeper into his unprepared body.

Evan bit his lip has big blue pushed in he was quivering and shaking as he suppressed the urge to cry out in sheer pain. He ass burned and ached as the toy opened him so wide Cody's saliva did little to help ease it in Evan's unprepared hole. Evan lay flush against Cody focusing his attention on the freckles doting Cody's pecs trying not to hiss as a bit more went in.

"My Puppy is getting use to being stretched out," Randy grumbled. Evan wanted to tell Randy no he wasn't that it hurt but to speak would be to betray Cody, and hand him to Randy gift wrapped. Evan hated not getting prepped usually he made sure to keep himself plugged so he wouldn't fear Randy's urges.

Urges Randy could get at anytime and anywhere, you just didn't stop the Viper when he was horny no matter what you may try. Evan remember the one time Cody was away and Randy had ravaged him over the side the couch the bottle of lube was only a few feet away in the kitchen but Randy did care and had just fucked him hard and dry. It had been painful but it had gotten better, however big blue never felt better is just raped his asshole never reaching his prostate.

"Cry out bitch!" Randy screamed not believing Puppy was not making any sounds. "That's it," Randy left blue hanging out of Evan's ass. "You thought blue was bad," Randy whisper into Evan's ear. "You haven't seen anything yet Pup."

Randy was staring at down, watching the large blue dildo rip Evan apart but he wasn't enjoying as he should. He wanted his scream. He wanted to hear his Puppy yapping and screaming the way he normally did. He didn't like being disappointed. He wasn't used to disappointment. Suddenly he ripped big blue out Evan finally eliciting some sort of noise.

As the pain ripped through him Evan buried his head into Cody's shoulder, trying desperately not to cry out fully, knowing that is he did he would be condemning Cody to even worse treatment.

Cody glanced up and bit his lip. Randy had a terrifying look on his face one that genuinely scared Cody because it was a look he couldn't read. He moved his head slightly his chin brushing over Evan's hair trying to offer some form of reassurance to the smaller man. He could feel Evan's body shaking and could only imagine the pain he was in.

Suddenly Randy lashed out. An arm snaking around Evan's neck dragging him backwards. Evan squealed in alarm the noise echoing around the otherwise silent room. Instinctively he clawed at Randy's' arm trying to breath but the thick tattoo arm wouldn't budge.

"Stay still!" growled Randy.

Evan obeyed stilling instantly, hanging by the neck in Randy's grip. Looking up Randy caught the look on Cody's face and with a menacing smirk he growled in Evan's ear, "You made a noise Puppy. You disobeyed me. So now you need to be punished and when I've finished with you…" Randy ran a strip kiss along Evan's cheek before snarling, "I'll get to work on Baby and every one of his screams will be All. Your. Fault."

Evan tremble with fear as Randy picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder walking away from the cross containing Cody. Evan looked up his chocolate eyes melted with unshed tears as he tried to apologize to Cody for making a sound and causing both their punishments.

Randy set him down beside the big leather arm chair the other man had been seated in before. Evan quickly dropped to his knee knowing he was not normally permitted to stand however this time it was the wrong thing to do. Randy snarled and grabbed Evan's leash yanking him back to his feet.

"I'm sorry Master," He sniffed hoping his mistake would cost him more punishment. Randy said nothing and pushed Evan other the arm of the chair.

"Stay," was the only command Randy gave as he walked over to his arsenal of toys. "Now what should I punish you with. You seem to tolerate big blue now which if I had been you I would have faked it," Randy snickered his back to the boys so they couldn't he him rubbing his hands together as he plotted.  
"Master Viper big blue did hurt I just was trying to."

"Silence!" Randy screamed. "I did not give you permission to bark puppy," Randy snatch one of the items from the wall. "Time for obedience school you bad, bad bitch," Randy turned holding his new toy one he'd yet to use. Evan was back to bent over the chair facing Cody so he didn't not see the toy but Cody did and his eyes when wide with horror.

In Randy's hand was a leather whip with each strand cover in tiny metal studs.

The first strike ripped a scream of surprised pain out of Evan. The little metal stud on the whip bit into his skin just enough to hurt but not to break it – yet. Randy growled with pleasure as Evan screamed again as the second blow caught him just under his buttocks on the sensitive flesh a few of the strands even catching his exposed balls. Evan squirmed over the leather arm. Trying very hard not to cry but it was really hard not to react. Randy had never whipped him before, he'd never felt the unique stinting pain that a whip could inflict.

He lifted his head and looked at Cody silently begging him for help. But Cody couldn't help. Bound the cross he was powerless to help. He could only watch as Randy wielded the vicious whip with expert accuracy. Randy licked his lips loving the way Evan's skin was becoming covered with tiny whets but he wanted more – he wanted blood. Taking a deep breath Randy pulled his arm back flexed his head and let rip. The scream that followed was chilling.

Cody bit his bottom lip watching as Randy stepped closer to Evan and ran a hand down the smaller mans back. Cody he gasped as he saw Randy's hand come up speckled with blood. He watched as their lover raised the stained fingers to his lips and slowly cleaned off Evan's blood. Almost as if aware he as being watched. Randy looked over and locking his eyes with Cody, he slowly bend down and ran a long lick kiss along Evan's bruised and bloodied back. Straightening with reptilian grace, his licked his lips then closing the space between him and Cody. Cody quickly bowed his head not wanting to anger the Viper more than necessary. Randy smiled then catching hold of Cody's chin he jerked his head around. Giving him a cruel smirk at him he ordered gruffly, "Clean my lips, Bitch."

Cody blinked in horrified desire his eyes glued to Randy's obscenely red lips and whimpered.

When Cody didn't do as order Randy gave his cock a hard slap making him holler out in pain. Randy watch as Cody's shaft bobbed back and forth from the slap before grabbing it and squeezing it too hard to be pleasurable causing Cody to grit his teeth trying not to yell again. Randy let go and moved his face closer to Cody's offering his lips to be cleaned.

Cody was still feeling the pain from Randy's actions and did not desire to have any more inflicted onto him so he opened his mouth snaking his tongue out to lick at the true snake's lips. Cody could taste the metallic tang of Evan's blood know it probably would not be the first taste of blood he had tonight. Cody swiped his tongue thoroughly back and forth over Randy's bottom lip getting every ruby red drop of blood and then he did the same to Randy's upper lip.

"That's enough," Randy pulled back from Cody. "Now how should I punish you because of Puppy's failure to keep quiet? Should I get the bitch paddle again, maybe you like to feel my new whip, and then there is big blue," Randy shook his head. "No, no, you don't deserve the simple toys. I know what to use on you," Randy started moving to the toy rack.

He walked past Evan who had yet to move. The smaller man was still slumped over the arm of the chair, his face pressed against the black leather, the silent tears all too obvious on his face. Randy hesitated then dropping down beside the chair, he reached over and touched Evan's face, his finger chasing a single tear. As dark chocolate eyes slowly opened and regarded him with a mix of fear loathing and adoration, Randy smirked and leaning in he rumbled coldly, "Shhh puppy – no tears. Not yet. Besides if you thought that was bad wait until you see what I'm about to do to Baby..." he leant in even further and whispered, "And it's all your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

He got back to his feet ignoring the gasp that escaped from Evan. Running his eyes over his newly acquired toys, he found the artifact he was looking for. Lifting it off the rack he tested it. It was heavy thick and he knew Cody would instantly love/hate it. Turning round he saw Cody's eyes go wide as saucers as he saw the new dildo in Randy's hands – the obscenely large vinyl head shone in the soft light. With a wicked grin Randy tried to get his thumb and forefinger around the middle of it and when he failed he looked up and called, "Well, well, look at that Baby - I can't even get my hand around it," he licked his lips in anticipation and mused, "I can't wait to see how your slut hole copes with this."

Walking back towards the rack he paused by Evan again and grabbing the leash he just pulled sharply making Evan tumble off the arm landing in a pained pile on the floor. Dragging the whimpering man behind him, Randy tied the leash to the side of the cross and using his foot to lift Evan's head, he smiled almost fondly and asked innocently," What do you think Puppy – you think I can make Baby scream with this monster?"

"No don't use that on him," Evan pushed up on the chair to a stand position. "Not that you'll really scar and damage him."

"Oh I hope I can scar him, make so he won't want anyone to see his body but me," Randy slid behind the cross tied Cody. Randy dropped to his knees spreading Cody's cheeks open so he could see the rip pink pucker hole quivering before him.

Cody looked at Evan shaking his head trying to tell him without words that he was alright with the oversize toy. Evan hadn't been around the times he and Randy had played in the past and had no idea that Randy had fisted him before. Cody knew the comment about scaring him was just a play line he knew Randy would prep him enough that it would still be extremely painful but not damaging.

Randy reached in his pants and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube he had secretly tucked into them. "Evan kneel back to so all you can hear is Cody's cries," Evan's chocolate eyes looked into Cody's ice blues ones one last time before turning to kneel on the plush carpet.

Once Randy was sure Evan could see what he was doing he stood back up to Cody's ear. "Baby I want to fuck with his mind," Randy whisper low enough that Evan could not hear. "Scream while I prep you," Randy dropped back down and slipped two fingers easily into Cody's body. Cody obey Randy's request and let out a cry of pain.

"Oh god please, Master," was all Evan could hear wish he could do something to stop what Randy was doing.

The screams kept getting louder and harder and they were breaking Evan's heart. He screwed his eyes shut and bit into his bottom lip.

On the cross Cody let his head fall back letting out another scream as Randy finger fucked him with four fingers. It wasn't painful, uncomfortable but not painful, not yet. But if Randy wanted him to scream he would. And if he was honest he liked the idea of messing with Evan mind a little. He shivered as Randy placed a soft kiss in the small of his back the Viper leaning up to whispered, "You sound so hot, Baby but in a few seconds you're you're going to start screaming."

Cody gulped. Then as he felt the large thick head of the toy pressing into him he let out a real scream – it was too large, even after the meticulous prep it was ripping him already and was barely inside. For the next few minutes Cody's world was nothing but white hot pained pleasure... The toy was huge and Randy wasn't being as gentle as he could be. Writhing on the cross Cody let out another scream. Randy rubbed Cody's hip and standing up he pressed a kiss onto Cody's shoulder murmuring, "You look so beautiful right now, maybe I should just leave that toy in you..."

"No...oh god no!" begged Cody loudly shaking his head trying to turn and look at Randy.

Hearing Cody begging Randy like that ripped Evan's heart apart. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the idea of Cody being in real pain. Knowing he was about to risk Randy wrath he stood up screaming, "Star Press! Star Press! Randy stops please!"

Without missing a beat, Randy was still working the toy into Cody's resisting body, as he looked over at the stricken Evan and sneered, "That's your safe word Puppy. Not Cody's so it doesn't work. Now get back on your knees Pup and watch me toy-fuck my bitch!"

"Evan it's ok," Cody looked up at him from the cross knowing he could ensue punishment from speaking. "I want master to be happy," Cody cried out has the toy was pull and pushed in and out Randy enjoying watching Cody's body being opened up so much.

"But, but," Evan stuttered still on his knees facing Cody. Then Evan saw Randy's face appear from behind Cody's body on the cross he nuzzled and lick at Cody's leg affectionately showing Evan everything was fine and that if Cody said his safety word Randy would have actually stopped.

"Puppy, come here," Randy patted the floor beside him. Evan crawled on all fours to Randy feeling stupid for thinking Randy would actually not stop if truly asked by Cody. "Good puppy," Randy kissed his cheek then pulled on the chain dragging Evan to where he had been sitting on the floor.

Randy took Evan's hand and wrapped it around the oversized dildo moving it in and out Cody rhythmically pulling fresh screams of agony from his lips. Randy's hand fell away and the look in his eyes told Evan that he'd best not stop moving the toy.

"See Puppy you caused all of Cody's pain," Randy stood up double checking to make sure Evan didn't stop with the toy.

Even was trying very hard not to react as his hand moved the oversized monster in and out of Cody's abused body. He glanced up and shivered – the look on Randy's face was truly terrifying. Walking away from the cross, Randy grabbed a nasty looking ball gag from the side and toyed with it watching coldly as Evan continued- albeit totally unwillingly – to fuck Cody with the oversized monster.

Cody gulped. His body was on fire the pain from the monster was matched by the pleasure of being filled so much. He looked up and locked eyes with Randy. He watched the Viper tilt his head, watched the cold cruel smile that flashed over the stern mouth. And he saw the soft wink Randy sent him a silent reassurance that this was still just a game. That no matter how dark things got, how bloody and painful Randy loved him, loved Evan and would look after them afterwards.

Pushing away from the cupboard Randy stalked towards the cross, growling, "Seems neither of you Bitches can keep your mouths shut..." he gave a neck roll then getting into Cody's face he screamed, "So I guess I'm just going to have to make you Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Randy began walking across the room gag in hand his eyes drifting back and forth between his two boys and which he wanted to silence first. Standing before Cody he raised the gag to the man's lips watching as Cody willingly opened his mouth to accept the ball. Randy shook his head moving away leaving Cody with his mouth agape.

"Puppy, you've been yipping and barking all night," Randy removed Evan's hand from the dildo inside Cody and pulled him to his feet. "I think I need to muzzle you," Randy held up the black and red ball gag in front of Evan.

Evan nodded sheepishly and opened his mouth allow Randy to place the ball in. Evan didn't mind the gag too much it was the regulars sized one and not the evil one that was like holding a cock in your mouth. He stood perfectly still as Randy secured the red leather around his head. The only part Evan did not like about the gag was it prevented him from using his safety word if Randy started getting to extreme for him.

"Come with me Puppy, I think you need a little activity you seem far to jumpy tonight," Randy motioned for Evan to follow him to the front of the cross.

Cody was watching them closely watching as Evan moved stiffly in front of him. He knew the lashing he'd taken had to have hurt the smaller man and he was worried for him. Genuinely worried. Knowing he didn't dare speak he tried to catch Evan's attention but failed. Instead he just watched as Randy grabbed the leash hauling Evan into place making the small man whine against the gag filling his mouth.

Randy pushed Evan down ordering, "Hands and knees, face the Bitch on the cross."

Evan shuffled around and as he got into place he looked up and looked at Cody. With the gag it was impossible to smile but he tried to. He knew what was coming and knew he could take this. If there was one thing he adored it was being fucked by Randy,

Dropping to his knees behind Evan, Randy reached down and easily slid three fingers into Evans' abused hole. Smiling faintly he quickly eased his rock hard cock from his trousers. Stroking it a few times he ran the head up and down Evan crack. With a deep breath he looked up and growled, "Beg." Cody looked at him then realizing what his master wanted to hear he called loudly, "Please master please let me see you fuck the puppy."

Randy grinned and reaching forward he laced a hand into Evan's dark hair. He yanked Evan's head up at the exact same time as he drove into Evan's hot waiting hole.

Evan tried to cry out but all that came out was a muffled sound as his body was sing in pleasure as there was nothing like having Randy inside of him. He had his hands laced in the carpet fiber has best he could holding himself up to Randy's relentless thrusts.

Cody watched envious from the cross as Randy was finding pleasure in Evan's tight body and his was helpless to join in the fun. He could clearly see Evan's face screwed in pleasure and hear the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Cody let his eyes travel to Randy's seeing the devilish delight in them taunting Cody making Cody feel like Evan was a better fuck than him.

Cody deep inside knew that wasn't true that they were all equals but he need to let his mind tell him the evil lies because he knew Randy wanted to see his broken expression and for it to be made of real emotions and not pretend.

"Puppy you're so tight, not like that bitch with my little toy in him," Randy sad the word little with a great deal of sarcasm. The tattooed man knew that he was pulling the strings on both his puppets tonight but their physical and mental strings all of which were enter bound and linked to their hearts.

Knowing Cody was close to breaking Randy suddenly shifted up a gear. Releasing Evan's hair he slid his hand around the small man's throat and pulled him backwards making the flexible body arch backwards. Evan's instantly stared clawing at the hand around his neck, his eyes bulging as Randy slowly squeezed. Randy loved the way Evans' body reacted to the new position the internal muscle clamping down around his cock making him hiss with near pain. Leaning forward he kissed Evans' ear whispering, "Puppy you feel so tight, so good."

A scared whimper was all got in reply from Evan. But from the cross Randy heard the noise he really wanted to hear - he heard Cody sniff. Looking up he saw a tear slowly running down Cody's' face. Growling deep in his throat he snarled, "Look at that Puppy...Baby's crying...he's crying because I'm not fucking him, I'm fucking you and he knows how much I adore being buried in you. How much I love your tight puppy arse…so much better…" he smirked his head swaying slightly as he locked eyes with Cody growling, "...than his stretch all encompassing slut bitch arse."

As Randy's voice echoed around the room Cody simply gave a loud sniff and whimpered, "Master..ple…please…"

Randy smirked at Cody and rammed up into Evan hard keeping a firm grip on the younger man's neck. "He feels so good Cody he's going to make me cum," Randy moan taunting the restrained man. "Puppy's clenching so nice it like his begging for me to mark him on the inside. Marking him so it drips out and down his legs," Randy growled as he pulled out throwing Evan to the floor. "But I'm not going to."

Evan lie flat on the floor not looking up not wanting to see the pain on Cody's face but also because Randy's hard fucking had tired him out. He could hear Randy above him the wet slick sound of the Viper stroking himself quickly, Randy's grunts of pleasure knowing his tender back was about to receive a pearl shower.

"Master you look beautiful when you cum," Cody sniffed making sure Randy knew how pain he was that Evan would get his cum on his body and Cody would be lucky his Randy offer him a taste of the ambrosia.

"Jealously suits you, oh fuck," Randy pumped his seed down on too Evan's strapped back. The white streams running over the angry red marks. Randy stroked out every drop he could onto his puppy until he was empty. Dropping to his knees his rubbed the cum into Evan's back with his cock like it was an exotic massage oil. "Well boys I think it's time I got dress," Randy licked his lips as boy men moaned.

Exhausted from the fucking he had just endured Evan barely lifted his head as Randy stepped over him and strode over to the far end. Making sure his boys were watching him Randy pulled out the harness he had treated himself to. He smiled the leather was soft and supple and fitted perfectly. Buckling the straps into place he eased the cock ring into place shivering as he recently sated cock responded to the cool metal rings now encasing it. He looked up and found Cody starting at him a mixture of amazement and hunger on the younger man's face. Pulling the small butt plug from its sheath Randy walked back to the cross and running the small plug over Cody's lips he ordered, "Suck it."

Cody obeyed hungrily covering the plug in saliva. He was blinking in surprise amazed that Randy would even contemplate wearing the full outfit. Pulling the plug out with a plop Randy turned an ordered," Puppy come here."

Evan slowly got to his hands and knees whimpered as his used and abused body objected. Kneeling in front of his master he was stunned when Randy caressed his hair and then handed him the plug and praising softly, "A present for my perfect puppy. You get to insert the plug in me."

Randy turned so his back was to Evan and his legs parted just enough to reveal his tight pucker hole. Evan was thrilled he got this honor as it was normally Cody's duty to place a plug in Randy. Evan slowly moved the tip of plug to the entrance circling it so Cody's saliva would lubricate the rim.

"Puppy don't tease your Master," Randy growled affectionately. Evan pushed the toy in taking his time enjoying his present of getting to see the Viper stretch around the toy as it moved inside. He withdrew the plug a bit and pushed it in all the way until it was fully in. Evan gave a caress to Randy's cheek as he fastened the dildo into place. "Good job Puppy."

Cody and Evan gazed at Randy in his outfit of studded leather straps, a silver cock ring with a strap that went around his hips between his firm cheeks and up under his balls holding the plug in. It was a sight that they couldn't get enough of it was like a drug and they were hooked on it, hooked on seeing their master fully dressed for the kill.

Randy smirked loving the look of pained desire on both faces staring at him. Evan looked exhausted his body was covered in tiny lash marks and he reeked of sex. Cody by contrast looked fresh the bitch imprints starting to fade the only sign that the obscene dildo was still there was the careful way the young man was breathing. Licking his lip Randy rolled his neck the ordered, "Puppy go sit by my chair."

Evan scrambled to obey despite the fact his body on the verge of collapse. Kneeling by the chair he tried to find a position that didn't pulled the chains on his nipples or aggravate the parachute attached to his aching straining cock.

Satisfied Evan was sedated Randy turned and looking at Cody he smiled coldly. Running a finger along the length of the straining erection jutting out of Cody's' groin Randy murmured,"I think it's time for some real fun."

Cody gave a stifled yelp as Randy swatted his painful cock. Randy chuckled coldly to himself then just walked past the cross. Cody gave a sharp intake of breath as he realized what Randy was going to fetch. He watched as Randy pulled out the small carved box, the box Cody knew contained Randy's favorite darkest plaything – the silver engraved knife. The knife Cody knew would be stained scarlet by the time Randy finished with him. And if he was honest he couldn't wait either.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy circles the cross gently dragging the tip of the blade over Cody's skin drawing out goose bumps and cold shivers from the boy. Randy stopped front of Cody drawing the tip of the knife down the sharp crease of Cody's chiseled six pack.

"Now where should I let the crimson flow from," Randy brought the silver knife to his lips and kissed it then offering it to Cody to kiss. "You face is far you beautiful to mark," Randy's gave shifted to Cody's out stretched left arm.

Carefully placing his cut Cody along the upper inner arm an area were the wound would easily be conceal to the public view. Randy watched the red blood ooze out from Cody's body on the knife staining it. Bring the knife back Randy licked Cody's blood off it making noises like it was the most intoxicating thing he had ever tasted.

The arm holding the blade up feel to Randy's side and he bent his head down to Cody's arm sucking the incision the blood coating his tongue as he held it in his mouth. Stepping back he let Cody look him in the eye showing his blood stained lips before tilting Cody's head up to kiss him letting Cody taste his blood, his own life.

Cody licked at Randy's lips needing the depraved pleasure of tasting his own blood. He mewed as Randy pulled back licking his lips desperately pleading breathlessly, "Please master...make my body sing...please…"

"Shhh," soothed Randy running the blade along the side of Cody's face careful not to mark him but leaving a trail of collected blood, "In time baby in time."

Cody closed his eyes his head tipping back as Randy run eh blade down tickling the pulse point on the side of his neck. Randy smirked wickedly loving the shiver of erotic fear that visibly ran through Cody's body. Dragging the bloodied blade down Cody's torso he slow circled the tip around Cody's belly button loving the hiss of fear that escaped the younger man's lips. He was well aware as well of the muffled whimpering coming from behind him. He knew Puppy hated the blade. Knew that the tender soul was always terrified for his two lovers when they played with such a dark toy. Glancing over his shoulder he rumbled menacingly "Are you Puppy...are you watching closely?"

Then without warning he pressed the knife in drawing a thing red line just above Cody's' groin. Purring deep in his throat he watched as the crimson liquid started to drip down, pooling on the base of Cody's' quivering imprisoned cock.

Cody let a groan out feeling the warm liquid stream over his lower anatomy looking down he could see that Randy had been very careful with the placement of the cut and the depth of his slice. Evan whimpered over by the black leather chair making both Cody and Randy looked at him again.

"I'm ok," Cody mouthed to the gagged Evan knowing he hated the cutting ritual that he and Randy enjoyed partaking in. Cody enjoyed the intimacy of bleeding for Randy as it was one of their personal kinks that Evan simply refused to do. It made Cody feel it he more precious to Randy than Evan was in this moment the exact opposite of how he felt when Randy was fucking Evan.

Randy sunk to his knees and nuzzled Cody's groin like a kitten smearing Cody's blood all over his face. Cody took his eyes off Evan who seemed more relaxed now and looked down at his master being darkly playful. Randy snaked his tongue over the cut soothing the sting with moist saliva.

"Baby," Randy voice was hushed and low looking up at Cody with a lustful gaze blood marking his cheek and lips. "Red light, green light?" Cody knew what was asking permission to get more wicked. Possibly more wicked than Evan had ever witnessed.

Cody smiled lovingly and replied softly, "Green light."

Randy's smile morphed into a smirk and lifting the knife he trailed the tip along the exposed flesh of Cody's imprisoned cock loving the hiss and shiver that ran through his bound lover. The tip caught on the leather straps holding Cody erection in place not that Randy cared, he was eyeing his prize. Licking his lips he ran the tip down stroking the sensitive flesh just under Cody's cock. With a soft breath he turned the blade and pressed down. Cody gave a loud hiss as the blade nicked the hypersensitive skin. Almost instantly a thin red line appeared on the pale flesh. Randy leant in his face nuzzling against Cody's groin as he lapped at the new cut his nose buried into the soft skin of Cody's body.

Cody groaned loudly his hips flexing as much as they could a silent response to the exquisite torture Randy was lavishing on. He felt the hand holding the blade caress his left thigh and he breathed, "Do it..Master please.."

Randy smiled against the warm flesh then lifting his blood-smeared face up he simply smirked then bought the knife up licking the blade. With his eyes locked on Cody, he positioned the blade just to the right of Cody's groin and pressed the tip in.

Cody let out a hiss of pain as Randy cut the blade delicately along his groin moving closer and closer to the base of his cock. Evan watched with wide eyes there was no way Randy was going to do what he was visualizing in his head, he just couldn't. But he was and it made Evan's stomach turn violently.

Randy held the blade at the base of Cody's cock and made a small nick at the base gain a whimper from Cody who was now biting his lip fighting for control so his fear wouldn't over take him. Randy pulled the blade back and watched the blood flow over Cody's shaft dripping down on to his balls. To Randy it looked like a fountain of crimson beauty which he knew would taste exquisite.

"Puppy come here," Randy beckoned Evan you him. Evan crawled over still feeling sick to his stomach over all the cutting and blood. Randy bent down and removed the ball gag smiling as cough for air spittle running down his chin.

Tilting Evan's head up Randy first made a quick lick at Cody's groin filling his mouth with sinful blood and then turned to Evan to lap up his innocent drool mixing heaven and hell together. "Puppy, I want you to taste sin."

Evan whimpered actually trying to pull back as Randy kissed him the mixed blood and saliva flowing into Evan's mouth. As Randy broke the kiss Evan gave a loud whimper his eyes stinging with tears. He couldn't' take his eyes off the thin red lines marring Cody's groin, lines that were weeping more and more blood.

"Don't you like my gift Puppy?" asked Randy. He knew he was pushing Evan to the very limit. He knew Evan hated blood play but he wanted both his boys, he wanted them at the same time.

Evan bowed his head and whimpered. With a sudden surge of anger Randy lashed out and yanked his head back up snarling, "Would you prefer that I cut you then?" The look of pure fear and the way Evan tried to scramble away was enough to show Randy how on edge the small man was. Dropping down to one knee he caught Evan and pulled him closer. Warping his arms around the now terrified man he soothed, "Shh shh don't worry. The blade won't touch you…" he cupped Evans face thumbing away a tear and added firmly, "but I want you to taste Baby. I want you to share the gift."

Evan bit his lip tying so hard to be a god pet but as Randy slowly pushed his head closer and closer to the nearest cut. Unable to stop himself Evan closed his eyes and whispered, "Star Press…star press.." but nothing happened Randy just kept forcing his head forward.

"Puppy, safety words only work if I'm doing something unsafe," Randy was menacing has he push Evan's face into Cody's groin. Evan screwed his eyes shut and held his lips in a firm thin line not allowing any of the red liquid to enter his mouth.

Cody glared down at Randy knowing was right he wasn't hurting Evan but knowing this was a mental torture he was inflicting. He shook his head watching Randy rub Evan's face in the blood he was upset at the tattooed man but also extremely turned on by the act.

"Randy he said his safety you're torturing him," Cody growled making sure Randy knew he wasn't playing and was dead serious about stopping. Randy let go of Evan's hair and the small man scurried away from the now standing Viper fear written on his face.

"It's just a little blood Cody he needs to learn to handle it. What's he going to do run when someone tries blade him in the ring," Randy's hand flew out and wrapped around Cody's neck. Cody took a deep breath knowing Randy love breath play and the large hand could clamp down to rob him of his breath.

"This is supposed to be fun not hell," Cody inhaled expecting a choke but was surprised when Randy backhanded him busting his lip open.

"You both will obey me sluts," Randy snarled as both Evan and Cody looked into the cold blue eyes. They we eyes not of their lover but a man possessed like something just snapped inside of Randy and a new darker crueler side had just awakened.

Cody cried out in pain as Randy backhanded him again the viper snarling, "You don't get a say in what happens here!"

Cody gave a loud sniff, tears stinging his eyes. He looked beyond Randy and realized Evan was really scared. The small man was attempting to curl up into a ball but Randy had caught hold of the cruel leash and was tugging on it trying to get him to come back to the cross. When Evan refused to move, Randy gave a low snarl and just jerked the leash as hard as he could. The result screaming from Evan made Cody shudder with disgust. As the small man landed in a pained heap at the base of the cross Randy sank down beside him hissing, "Stop whimpering!"

Evan bit his lower lip but he was shaking so much he could barely function. He kept whispering his safe word over and over again but Randy ignored it. Getting into Evan's face, Randy growled, "I gave you order! I want to see you lap up Baby's blood...I want to see you drink it down.."

Evan was trying to pull away but Randy wouldn't be stopped. He lashed out and grabbed Evan's face all but crushing his jaw and forced him face first into Cody's bleeding groin. Cody could feel Evan's tears against his skin. Knowing he risked another slap or worse, he shouted, "Randy stop this please! This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

His voice fade into a scared whimper as Randy slowly looked at him the eyes cold and emotionless with the cruelest smile on the face.

"Isn't it," Randy's voice was low deadly like he used in his promos. "You boys accepted me, I warned you there things I wanted things you might not be able to handle," Randy walked to his cabinet opening. As he looked at one of the objects he shivered with memory. This was his so called graduation present given to him on the day he was set free to select his pets.

Lifting it up he looked at the object it was his master's favorite it had been in him more than any other toy and tonight it was his boys turn. He was their Master and they would learn to obey him that they were to be broken obedient slaves.

That they would feel his pain know all he went through to earn what he now shared with them. Tonight his boys were to pay the price he did, to sacrifice themselves to him to the Viper or he would cast them aside. He had to do this, he wanted to do this. Randy wanted all the screams the pleading the safety words and he would ignore his boys. Just like Hunter had ignored him.

Randy turned to see Evan standing trying to unhook Cody from the cross. "I don't think so," Both boys eyes went wide seeing the torturous device in Randy's hands.

"What the..." breathed Evan actually shaking with fear as Randy strode across the room heading toward him with the instrument of torture.

Without even breaking stride Randy backhanded Evan across the mouth screaming", you do not touch what is mine!"

Evan was sent stumbling backwards by the blow and before he could even think Randy was on him. Attacking him. Screaming at him that he was going to make him suffer like never before. That Evan would be begging for him to kill him by the time he finished with him. Pure survival instinct took over with Evan fighting back. He was kicking and punching Randy trying to get away from his maddened lover. Desperately trying to free his hand from the lessened cuff Cody was screaming at Randy to stop, begging the older man to just stop.

"Why should I?" screamed Randy finally beating Evan to the floor. Straddling the stricken man he yelled, "My master never stopped when I screamed in pain. He never listened when I screamed the safe word, begging him to stop. So why the hell should I listen to such disobedient sluts like you?"

"Because you hurting him!" yelled back Cody he gave a grunt as he finally managed to free his wrist. Fighting to get his other wrist free he yelled, "Randy stop please...fuck!"

It was only the pained scream and the sudden shower of blood that hit him in the face that made Randy stop his mindless assault on Evan. That and the hissed, "You bastard!" from Cody that finally broke through the fog of madness penetrating his rational mind and letting him see just what he had done to a man he was supposed to love.

Randy just sat there straddling Evan staring down at the young man. What had he done? Evan's chocolate brown eyes were streaming with tears. His nose broken spewing blood over his lips and chin, and it was all Randy's fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy couldn't speak. His mind could only hear that voice from his past laughing that he would become like his own master one day. But he hadn't, he had become worse he went for blood in the wrong way using too much force to get what he wanted. Randy thought he had been in control but he hadn't been, never, he had barely he not pulled back in time. But tonight he let the dark side of the Viper consume him he hadn't fought it.

Evan noticed Randy looked like he was in a faraway place and took it has a chance to escape. He pulled his body out from under Randy and stood up. He looked at Randy and could tell something was wrong with the tattooed man and want to help him but Cody's yelling at him prevented him.

Evan moved to the cross and finished getting Cody down. Cody rubbed his wrist and held Evan has the both gazed on at the now crying Randy.

Evan gave a little whine and took a step towards the sobbing form but Cody grabbed his arm hissing, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"He needs us..." stammered Evan his voice thick with pain and emotion. He knew Cody was angry but he knew too something was serious wrong with Randy and that scared him. "Cody look at him," he urged softly, "He's breaking down...he didn't mean to..."

"You think I give a fuck about him right now?" snarled Cody. The blue eyes were burning with indignant anger and reaching up he gently tilted Evan abused face back trying to stop the flow of blood, "Evan he was trying to kill you!"

"No, no he wasn't," protested Evan swaying slightly.

Cody swore again then wrapping an arm around the smaller man he gently guided Evan to the only chair in the room – Randy's large dominating leather chair. Easing the decidedly shaken Evan down Cody knelt in front of him – ignoring the protests from his own abused and battered body - and swore again. Evan looked a mess. Needing something to clean the blood away with Cody saw Randy's shirt and without caring about the consequences he grabbed it, and started to rip it apart into smaller strips. Once he had useable pieces he gently began wiping the blood away, cursing each time Evan flinched and whimpered.

As Evan's face finally came back until view from under the red wash Cody swore again then glancing to his left he stared at Randy, "I hope you're fucking happy you bastard! I think broke his cheek bone as well his nose."

But Randy didn't respond. He just knelt in the same spot legs spread as if still straddling Evan, tears streaming down his face, his mind lost in memories of his own pain and humiliation. Memories he thought he'd locked away from ever.

Randy couldn't see or feel anything but the screaming and laughing in his mind from the honey brown eyes mocking him. That wicked voice chanting over and over, "Just like me, just like me." Randy look at his knuckles seeing Evan's blood on them knowing he had become what he feared the most he had become just like his master.

Evan tried to get out of the chair to go to Randy but Cody stopped him. "Cody he needs us!" Evan pushed Cody back finally standing. Moving to go to Randy Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Evan you need a doctor," Cody started pulling Evan to him, hugging the slightly older man. "He's finally shown us his true self."

"I'm sorry," came the whisper from the trembling Randy who was blankly staring at the wall. "I don't deserve either of you," his words were so quiet almost nonexistent but both Cody and Evan heard them.

"Your right you don't," Cody snapped guiding Evan to the basement door. Cody was so blinded by raged at Randy hurting Evan and not playing by the rules he didn't care that Randy was killing himself with mental torture.

"Cody my nose can wait. I don't think we should leave him in this state," Evan was trying to stop Cody from leaving the room fear of what Randy might do to himself screaming in his mind.

"Evan!" snapped Cody trying to pull the resisting man after him, "We're leaving."

"No we're not!" snapped back Evan yanking his arm away from Cody. Giving his upset love a faint smile he glanced back and said softly, "I'm not leaving him like this."

"Evy...Puppy," breathed Cody, "He tried to kill...he ignored the safety words he was hurting you. Really hurting you..."

"I don't think he meant to," protested Evan wiping at his ruined face, "Cody you didn't his eyes. They were haunted so haunted and I…"

"He was right..." sobbed Randy his emotion finally finding a voice, "I am like him...oh fuck what have I done…" and with the boys watching he fell forward, his forehead resting on the ground the powerful body shaking with the force of the sobs escaping his throat. Evan took one look at Cody then turned purposefully walked back towards Randy, back towards the man who had minutes before been beating him senseless.

Sinking to his knees Evan reached out and touched Randy's shoulder whispering, "Randy…please...stop crying…please we can…" his voice died into a horrified gasp as Randy slowly looked up at him Evan heart breaking as he stared at the shattered remnants of the man he loved.

Randy's face was pale his eyes just pits of void. Tears steam over his face that was normally made of stone. Neither Evan or Cody had ever seen Randy like this, their strong powerful Viper looked so lost so scared.

"Who is he Randy," Cody whisper not liking that Evan was still so close to the man that had violently beaten on him. Cody sank down next to Evan to make sure if Randy lashed out that he could either take out Randy or pull Evan away in time.

"He can't hurt you any more Randy whoever it is you're not like them," Evan kissed Randy's temple there attempt to calm him failing.

"Yes he can any time he wants. God he won, he won," Randy pushed away from the boys standing to walk towards the toy cabinet. "He is the game, his game. AH! All he's ever done is play mind games with me," Randy clutched his head has he ripped open the doors grabbing a metal object. "I can't love, I'm not meant too," Randy dropped back to the knees and the boys saw what was in his hand.

"Randy put it down," Cody stood up and walked towards the manic Viper has Evan looked wide eye at what Randy was holding.

"Cody..." whispered Evan unnerved by the blade Randy was holding in his hands.

Cody waved him silent, mouthing, "It's okay." He walked over to Randy and dropping to his knees beside his shattered lover he murmured softly, "Randy…Randy please look at me…"

Randy didn't react he just kept murmuring, "Not meant to love...not meant to have beautiful things...not meant love...unlovable...so unlovable...damaged...so damaged..."

Cody bit his lower lip then taking a deep breath he soothed, "Randy you're not unlovable you've got two people who love you...please Randy look at me…"

"I hurt them…my boys…my beautiful boys…." whispering Randy. He suddenly raked his head with his hands the short nails leaving angry red marks in his shorn scalp. Cody winced as the tip of blade grazed Randy's face, leaving a thin trail of blood. He was desperate to take it away but had no idea how Randy would react if he did.

Just as he was thinking of what to do Evan joined them, sinking to his knees on the other side of randy the smaller man gave a loud sniff and sputtered miserably, "Randy look at me…" he reached over touching Randy's face turning it to face him. He stared up into the lifeless eyes and with another sniff he simply leant forward pressed his bloody lips to Randy whispering, "I love you…I mean it...I love you…please…come back to me, come back to us...we need you..We need our Randy back…"

Randy didn't react he just looked as if he didn't see Evan like he saw something behind Evan. "Please don't let them touch me, master you said only you would hurt me. I've been good," Randy whisper. "Don't you love your pet?"

While Randy was rambled Cody snatched the knife from him throwing it across the room. "Randy we're here, your boys are here," Cody kissed Randy's temple.

"Who hurt you, who didn't love you because they were stupid," Evan nuzzled Randy's neck.

"Please don't leave me dirty on the floor," Randy just kept ramble looking like he was starting at ghost. A ghost Cody and Evan wished they could exorcise.

"Randy let's go take a bath, and relax," Evan rubbed the tattooed man's shoulders but Randy still didn't respond.

"Evan maybe we should call John or someone that's known Randy a long time," Cody shift to be kneeling on one knee.

"No, no," Randy crumpled to the floor and curled in a fetal position. "Don't hurt John. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Just leave him be, PLEASE!" Randy screamed holding his head. "Get out of my head! I HATE YOU!"

Evan and Cody stared at each other, scared out of their wits by the way the man they both adored was curled into a ball of abject misery screaming over and over again "I hate you, leave me alone."

Running a hand over his broken face Evan whispered, "Cody what do we do?"

"I don't' know," replied Cody he was getting desperate. Biting the side of his lip mumbled, "We could try and move him? Maybe get him to the bedroom, get him away from this stuff...he hysterical I mean I...I...I don't...I..."

Evan suddenly yelled in surprise as Randy's' hand lashed out curling around his calf. The older man dragging himself up pleading, "Please make him stop...make him stop don't let him hurt, John, oh please...I'll be good I promise I'll, oh fuck, fuck not all of you, please MASTER…"

As Randy fell back down his body racked with more sobs, Evan had an idea. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "Cody, help me get him upright."

Cody frowned but helped each of them taking hold of a long arm and slowly levering the almost limp body up right.

Evan licked his lower lip then taking another deep breath he ordered, "Keep hold of him keep him upright, then letting his voice drop to a desperate whisper he murmured, "Please forgive me if this hurts, Randy..." then swinging his right hand he slapped Randy right across the face. The slap echoed out around the silent playroom, the Viper's head snapping to the side with the sheer power of the impact. Evan held his breath as the Viper's gaze fell on him.

"Puppy?" Randy's mind slowly came back to reality but he could hear the echoes of the faintly haunting him.

"That was for my nose," Evan smiled and hugged the taller man. "Now please you have to tell us who hurt you."

"I…I…can't" Randy whispered and he felt Cody left go of his arms and also embrace him.

"You have to Randy it's destroying you on the inside and it will destroy everything the three of us have," Cody kissed the top of the shaved head.

"I…I can't," Randy screwed his eyes closed still trying to block the voice.

"Cody let's get him up stairs away from all of this paraphernalia," Evan motioned his arms around the play room. Cody threw one of Randy's arms over his shoulders and Evan wrapped around Randy's waist as the two of them lifted him up slowly walking him towards the open door leading to the stairs.

The got Randy upstairs and lay him on the master bed Randy had just been trembling repeating that he can't. Cody went to open the currents and let natural sunlight into the room.

"Codes," Randy's voice was almost a sob . "Keep them closed. Boy's I've failed you I've become the monster I vowed never to be. I'm just like him."

"Please Randy let us help you, your troubled, but you're not a monster," Evan frowned as Randy gaze upward at the ceiling.

Sinking onto the bed besides the shaking Viper, Evan tenderly caressed Randy's abs his fingers rubbing soft circles over the muscles.

"Randy," he murmured, "Please you've got to trust us. You're not a monster. You just...you…"

"I hurt you..." breathed Randy his grey pain-filled eyes locking with Evan's, "I hurt you. I hurt my beautiful Puppy…"

He reached up his hand trembling so much that Evan just captured it between his own and held it in his lap as he replied, "Yes. You hurt me but you stopped. Randy you could have hurt me so much more but you didn't," soothed Evan catching Cody glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Tilting his head Evan indicated for Cody to join then.

Kneeling behind Randy, Cody lay down spooned his own bruised and beaten body along the length of Randy's, his head resting on Randy's' shoulder as he murmured, "Randy please. You've got to trust us..." he reached over his hand thumbing away some of the tears that had streaked Randy's' face whispering, "We need you...we need our Randy."

Randy closed his eyes and turning his face away from the boys he whimpered, "No you don't...you deserve better...better than the monster you've got."

"Randy you're not a monster," Cody kissed the shaved head. "It's obvious that there is something inside that is killing you that tonight made you snap. I know you can control it," Cody frowned looking at Evan's face his rage slowly ebbing but still worried Randy might lash out at them again.

"Randy, you do so many wonderful things for us. Got us a new home completely and renovated it to be a slice of heaven. You hold us and shower us with attention after we take bad bumps or have shitty days," Evan snuggled closer trapping Randy between his and Cody's body.

"Because I didn't want to be like him, I never was held or praised. It was good bitch lick the cum off your lips," Randy bit back the memory. "Now I've done the same to you."

"But we were playing and we've played like that before. You just need to remember a safety word means stop," Cody propped himself up to look at Randy's tear stained face.

"I know it meant stop but I didn't want to, god I wanted to, just like he would," Randy closed his eyes remember being beaten, raped, battered till he could stand by his master. "Just like," Randy couldn't say the name.

"Batista?" Evan questioned but Randy's expression didn't change but he thought that might be who because he had heard rumors. Taking a deep breath he tried one other name from Randy's past, "Hunter."

Randy reacted instantly, thrashing against the boys trying to get free yelling. "No...No... You can't know...you can't he'll come he'll…come here...he'll try and hurt you..."

"Shh, shh!" soothed Cody wrapping his arms around Randy pulling him back down.

Randy was still struggling in Cody's embrace as Evan shifted position kneeling in front of the terrified Viper. Cupping Randy's' face in his hands, Evan assured, "Randy calm down. He's not here. And even if he was we'd protect you. You know that. Randy please...come on relax…shh that's it..." he caressed Randy's' face wiping the tears tracks away, his thumb brushing over Randy's' spit strew lips. Smiling lovingly Evan sighed and murmured, "What did that bastard do to you?"

Randy didn't reply he was lost in his own world again. His lips were moving and as Evan strained to hear what he was saying he could just catch hints of words but one thing he understood all too well was the fact Randy had rarely been a willing playmate. Sitting back on his heels Evan looked at Cody – who was still wrapped around their lover pressing soft loving kissed into Randy's shoulder and neck murmuring soft nothing trying to sooth the frightened viper.

Suddenly Randy looked up exclaimed, "He'll hurt you! He'll hurt you just like he hurt him. God he tried to help me, he tried to free me...god he was so angry, he so mad…"

"Who?" asked Evan frowning, "Randy who? Who tried to save you before?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Someone I cared a great deal for," Randy whispered. "And I was in love with and he with me. I had to hurt him and kick him to the curb to protect him. I had to lied say things I didn't mean or Hunter was going physical hurt him and more," Randy sniffed as the boys listened. "Hunter punched and kicked him, a flat out assault and I was forced to say yes master hurt him, I love you master," Randy shuddered and tears feel from his eyes. "I had to wrap my body around him and kiss as though I was in love with him and then let him fuck me while he watched batted and beaten on the floor."

"Randy couldn't you fight back there was two of you," Cody was confused. "And only one of him."

"If I fought back it would have cost me my career and he would have lost his career too. He loves this business to much I would never take that from him," Randy whispered.

"I don't get it Randy why didn't this person trying to save you press charges?" Evan wiped a tear from Randy's cheek.

"He was promised more money than he could imagine and he got it and more. I made him take the money, I think deep down he knows I had no choice and has forgiven me but," Randy curled up in a ball. "But I'll never be loved by him again and that is why now I know I'm a monster and I can't love anything and no one should love me."

"Randy..." began Cody but Evan shook his head silencing his lover. He had an idea forming in his head and as he looked at Randy curling into a tight ball he knew they had to do something or the man that he and Cody both loved and adored would be lost forever.

Slipping off the bed he indicated for Cody to come with him. For a moment Cody heisted then pressing a final kiss onto Randy's' shoulder with a whispered, "I still love you." He slid off the bed and walked over to join Evan by the window.

"I think I know how we can help him," began Evan having to sniff every now and then to stop the blood that was still dripping out of his smashed nose.

"Go on," nodded Cody absently reaching over and brushing away blood from Evan's cheek.

"We call his old lover - not the one who abused him!" he added quickly seeing the protest forming on Cody's lips, "I mean the one who tried to save him. Cody he thinks no loves him he thinks he doesn't deserve love and you and I both know that is so wrong. But I don't think he'll believe us. I think if he hears it from his old lover, from the one he just spoke about I think we can save him."

Evan searched Cody's face – he could almost see the wheels go around processing what Evan had actually said. With a slow nod of the head Cody murmured, "Okay I agree but two questions. Who is the old lover and how the hell do we convince him to come here?"

"Randy?" Evan looked at the Viper on the bed tear tracks staining his face, his eyes swollen and red. "Who were you in love with, tell us."

"I can't you'll be mad," Randy looked at his boys. "Because now you know I care about him."

"Do you think we're going to assume you'd leave him for us," Cody got on the bed and made sure Randy's vision was filled with only him. Evan sat beside Cody stroking the Viper's thickly muscled leg. "We know that won't happen and that you love us. It's ok if you still love him too you can't just stop loving someone," Cody kissed Randy's forehead. "Evan and I are proof of that aren't we?"

Randy knew Cody was right but still feared that they were only staying with him because they feared a suicide attempt, which they were right to think because Randy wanted to kill the monster. The monster inside that made him lash out at his lovers, the two men he swore to protect with his life, yet he had been the one to hurt them.

"Why do you want to know?" Randy asked his grey blue eyes heavily dilated from the tears he was holding back again.

"So he can show you that he forgives you and loves you too. Even if your relationship failed because of," Evan shudder at the thoughts of what Randy had to endure and Randy himself curled up tighter when he thought Evan might say the name.

"John," the words were almost too faint for Cody and Evan to hear but the boys looked at each other and nodded at the name.

Evan rubbed Randy's thighs and murmured, "Thought so."

"I haven't spoken to him...about...what happened...about what happened after.." stammered Randy His voice faded as he looked at Evan then reaching over he caught the hand caressing his thigh and whispered, "Evan I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," soothed Evan leaning over. Resting against Cody he bent down and gently pressed his lips to Randy's mouth and whispered, "I still love you and you'll always be my Viper."

Randy stared at him then slowly broke down in tears, turning his face into the pillow and sobbing softly simply overcome by the soft declaration of his small lover.

Pulling back Evan bit his lower lip then looking at Cody he whispered, "Stay here with him. I'm going to call John."

Cody nodded. As Evan slid off the bed Cody snuggled down pulling the still sobbing Randy into his arms. As Cody settled down Randy opened his eyes then realizing there was only one body wrapped around him he asked nervously," Even? Where is he? Cody where is he?"

"Shhh," soothed Cody watching as Evan walked out of the room, "Shh Randy it's okay, He'll be back I promise, he's coming…" he pause then added with a soft sigh," And so is John."

"John?" Randy questioned. "No I can't face him Cody the things I said to him," Cody kissed Randy rubbing the older man's back.

"Are things you didn't mean. It's ok Randy," Cody frowned as Randy held his eyes shut.

"You should take Evan and just leave me Cody. You had every right to be mad at what I did. We had rules and I didn't listen I became consumed with what I wanted the feeling like I had the power over someone like he had over me," Randy looked up at Cody threw dark wet lashes. Cody knew that 'he' meant Hunter and not John.

"Randy what did he do to you? Please tell me I can handle the truth Evan might not be able to," Cody tilted Randy to look into his aqua eyes. "But I can."

"What didn't he do Codes that list is shorter. I was straight back then when he forced me to be his pet," Randy started telling the story. "Remember when I took your virginity?"

"You were gentle you spent forever just fingering me," Cody remember the night Randy wooed him into bed.

"I was lucky to get lube and I got a little toy play and then," Randy took a deep breath and bit his lip Cody seeing the agony on Randy's face from the memory. "his fist."

"His what," Evan exclaimed in shock standing in the door way having heard the majority of the story.

Cody glanced back at the door and swore. He really didn't want Evan hearing this. He knew Evan hated the darker side of Randy's love and he was certain Randy had suffered far darker things than they could ever imagine. Also he needed to look away because the tears forming in his eyes were not what Randy needed right now. The idea of being fisted as a virgin terrified him and he could only imagine the pain his lover must have been in. Not to mention the fear.

"Randy!" exclaimed Evan his voice holding a slightly note of hysteria, "He...he fisted you…the first..."

"He took my virginity with fist," finished Randy his voice thick and hoarse with emotion. "I apparently passed out. I woke up to find him...cleaning my wounds and then just when I thought it was over he…he started fucking me…and I..God..." Randy closed his eyes a mix of humiliation relief and pain flooding over him, "God forgive me but I begged him to do it...I..."

"Randy don't!" Evan crossed to the bed and clambered onto it. Crawling up he snuggled himself against Randy's' body, his arms wrapping protectively around the older man, pressing kiss after kiss into the exposed skin whispered, "Don't! Don't think about please…please Randy...don't think about it!"

But Randy didn't stop. He kept talking, telling them everything, "…one time he drugged me and in the back of his limo he...he used champagne to fuck me…he loved seeing me broken he loved to hear me scream...and I was no different tonight I wanted to break both of, I wanted..."

"Randy stop please!" begged Evan. It was only as Randy glanced round he saw tears rolling down Evan's face cutting a clear path through the blood, "Please!" whimpered Evan, "Please I can't take hearing about you being tortured…oh god we need to be John here! We need to make this right because…" he was crumbling into tears and without thinking Randy just reached up and pulled the small man against him hugging him with all his might.

"John won't come Puppy the things I did and said," Randy nuzzled the Raven hair. "I might have well physically raped him because that's what Hunter and I did to him emotionally."

"But Randy you two are still best friends back stage," Cody rubbed the tattooed shoulders.

"I know I think he has forgiven me to a degree but there is no way he's forgotten or every let me kiss him again," Randy sniffed back the tears starting to relaxed in the embrace of his boys.

"Maybe if you told him what you told us," Cody kissed the tattooed shoulders.

"Cody I don't think that will help," Randy tried to bite back the memories still screaming in his mind. "I was Hunter's whore. No one, not even John will touch me there not after all that's been inside me."

"We want to touch you there," Evan looked up his eyes red and puffy. "We don't care what he put in you. They were just toys."

"Evan, my puppy it wasn't just toys," Randy looked at Evan's mouth open like he was going to say who else. "I don't their names Puppy, I was just strapped in a swing in a club, and gangbanged."

Evan gave whimper then without warning he just lunged forward wrapping his arms around Randy's body murmuring, "Oh god...oh Randy…" his hot tears were soaking into Randy's neck his lashes brushing Randy's skin. Randy returned the hug pulling the small man closer while looking at Cody – the grey blue eyes silently beg Cody for some reaction.

Cody blinked then pulling back he breathed, "He...he made you...Jesus Randy..." Cody stood up swearing loudly he kicked the bed then looking at his distraught lover he snapped, "He's dead. He is fucking dead!"

"Baby no!" exclaimed Randy reaching out for his other lover, "Baby please. Cody, listen to me. If he knows you know...he'll...Baby please... just come here..."

Cody glared at him and sniffing loudly he shook his head asking, "Why? Why did he...why did he do that to you?"

Randy closed his eyes and rubbing his face against Evans soft hair he growled, "Because he could."

"Does John know…about the multiple rape at the club?" asked Cody his voice hoarse with emotion.

Randy shook his head then slowly realizing what Cody had called it he opened his eyes and looked at his youngest lover rumbling, "You..You called it rape," he paused and blinking in confusion he asked softly, "You...you don't blame me for what happened?"

"Of course not!" Cody held Randy tight. "It's not like you willing hopped in that swing and propped your legs open," Cody nuzzled Randy's shoulder.

"I don't know baby, he fucked with my mind so much," Randy closed his eyes and stroked Evan's hair. "He broke me time and time again making beg for things I didn't want yet at the same time my body and mind want it all."

Evan sobbed into Randy chest his mind showing him things he just didn't want to see such as Randy in that swing surrounded by unknown men who one by one abused and hurt his lover making Randy scream in pain. "Please no more Randy, I can't take hearing about it."

"It's ok," Randy tried to soothe but he knew it wasn't ok what had happened it would never be ok. He was going to live with those nightmares forever never knowing if he wanted what Hunter inflicted on him or if his mind was hypnotized into it.

"I'm still going to kill him," Cody rumbled.

"No," Randy felt his body calming after finding release in telling his boys his past. "He'll do unspeakable things if he ever found out what I told you. I have to keep you safe from him, I'll do whatever he," Randy closed his eyes not finishing. What he wanted to say was whatever Hunter asked because he knew the older wrestler had eyed up his boys and Randy would never allow him to touch them he'd rather be raped a million more times.

"No, we won't let him have you again," Evan sniffed looking in to the grey blue eyes. "We'll die first."

"Eva…" began Randy but the smaller man cut him off saying firmly, "No. No you listen to me – I mean it. Cody and I would rather die than let that bastard ever touch you again." He searched Randy's face then with a soft loving smile he added," You think you're alone. Randy you've got me and Cody now and that means we protect you just as much as you protect us. That bastard," he promised, "is never going to touch you again."

Randy stared at him stunned by what he was hearing. He'd always feared that once his boys knew his past they'd leave him. That they would abandon him as the worthless trash Hunter had always told him he was but now sitting with a smashed face, blood still trickling down his chin Evan was promising to protect him. Randy slowly tore his eyes away from Evan and looked at Cody. And to his amazement he found the same look of determined on his youngest lover's face.

"He's right," sniffed Cody the trademark smirk slowly coming into view, "That old bastard tries anything well he's got the two of us to answer to." he leant forward and brushing his lips against Randy's he breathed, "We love you Randy and that means we'll fight for you no matter who the fight is against."

Randy closed his eyes trying hard not to cry again only this time it was tears of relief. His boys loved him. They still loved him. Reaching up he caressed Cody's neck then Evan's and murmured, "I don't..."

"Yes you do!" interrupted Evan grinning at him. Wiping his chin clean of the latest dribble of blood Evan ordered softly, "Baby why don't you run a nice hot bath for us all. I think we could all do with a soak and a rest."

As Cody nodded and slid off the bed heading towards the master bathroom, Evan looked at Randy and murmured, "We're going to fix this Randy. We're going to make it okay."

Randy frowned but before he could ask what Evan meant, the smaller man had moved off the bed and was wandering out of the bedroom leaving Randy alone on the bed.

In the hallway Evan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Padding down the stairs he grabbed his mobile out of his pocket. Without even looking he hit speed dial and waited. A few moments later and there was a familiar, "Hey squirt, what's happening."

"Hey," called Evan fondly before sighing, "JC I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you and I hate to say it but I don't think you're going to like what you're about to hear but I need you to let me finish and then…" he took another deep breath before growling, "…then I need a massive favor from you."

FIN.


End file.
